The present invention generally relates to firearm accessories, and more particularly to a firearm holder of improved efficiency and design.
Recreational and professional firearm users frequently experience fatigue after carrying their weapons for extended periods of time. For example, a high level of fatigue is encountered by hunters who often remain in a fixed position holding their weapons for long time intervals. This fatigue translates into back, shoulder, and neck pain. In addition, the level of fatigue is substantially increased when large and heavy guns (e.g. high powered rifles) are used. To eliminate this problem, the gun user must either put down his weapon at frequent intervals or attempt to endure the fatigue. Neither of these alternatives are acceptable for most gun users.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus designed to relieve firearm users of fatigue and strain as described above. The present invention satisfies this need in a new and unique manner.